


I love you

by fairyclaws



Category: Marvel, X-Men
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyclaws/pseuds/fairyclaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a fight at the mansion, you leave to get away from the yelling then Pietro comes to find you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

All you could hear were your own footfalls in the fallen leaves. You take a deep breath in the cool air and sigh, relieved to have gotten away from the fighting in the mansion. Finding a large oak tree and scrambling up it you look back to where you came from and then out in the distance where trees stretched out to the horizon.   
After a few moments of enjoying the unusual stillness that surrounds you, you begin to grow bored. Pulling out your IPod you flip through your playlists until you found the one that you used to listen to whenever your parents argued, it blocked out their noise and helped you zone out.

You look up surprised that the sun has gone down and find you are sitting in almost pitch-black. You look down at the branches below you.

“Shit. How in the hell am I supposed to get down their without breaking my face?” You whisper to yourself. “Well this is going to be a right laugh, I’m glad no one is here to see this.”

You begin shimmying your body down, trying to reach out with your toes to find a surface beneath you. You feel your out-stretched toe reach something and gingerly start putting your weight on it. Still holding onto the first branch you slowly start pushing up and down on it; trying to determine whether it will be able to hold your weight on its own or not. Deciding that the branch seems sturdy enough you let go with your hands and promptly let out a loud ‘yelp’ when your feet slip and you began falling out of the tree. Your eyes squeeze closed waiting for the inevitable collision with the ground, when you feel a rush of air and a warm body holding yours.

“Glad to have you drop in like this (y/n)” You can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Seriously I almost fall to my death and that is what you have to say.” He sets your feet on the ground and you turn to face your silver haired rescuer.

“Well I had less than a second to come up with it, what can you expect.”

“Okay fine, I will forgive you for that one because you did stop me from splatting on the ground.”

“You’re welcome.” He reaches up and plucks a dead leaf from your hair.

“umm... Have they finished then?”

“Yeah Jean found them and called them both children then stormed off which put an end to it.”

“I can’t believe those two, they are supposed to be adults but the way they fight over her reminds me of toddlers fighting over their favourite toy.”

He chuckles “You ready to go back then?”

You nod and he takes your hand then you both slowly begin walking back to the school. You find yourself watching him, observing the way his hair moves in the small breeze, the colour of his eyes, the way his jacket hangs of his frame, the way his lips twitch up in that signature smirk of his.

“You’re staring”

“What? Am not”

He hums then glances at you “Yeah you were.”

You huff and look down at your feet.

He squeezes your hand reassuringly “It’s okay, it’s not your fault that I am such a hunk. In fact if you didn’t stare sometimes I would be extremely offended.”

Bursting into a spluttered laugh you fold over clutching your stomach, recover after a few moments and then dramatically wiped tears from your eyes. “Hunk?”

“Wow no need to be so rude” he winks at you and then recaptures your hand. “You know I don’t really understand why you always disappear whenever there is a big fight in the mansion.”

Tugging him forward you set off again. “Umm.” Sigh “It would probably be because I grew up in a situation where I would hear fights kick off over the most ridiculous things and I learnt how to remove myself from the situation. It’s just kinda learned behaviour I guess.”

“Sorry that you had to deal with that... You think the profs where fighting over something ridiculous?”

“Well yeah, I mean everybody knows that Jean has chosen Scott and so it’s ridiculous for him to get jealous over every little thing Logan does.”

“I don’t know if anyone was acting like that towards you I would put them in their place.”

“You think I can’t do that for myself”

He lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head. “No of course you could. ” He stops walking again “I’m trying to be sweet here why’ve you got to be difficult.”

“That’s what I do; I make your life more interesting which is why you love me.” You grin childishly and stick your tongue out at him.

“I do.” He whispers

“What?”

“I love you.”

You stare at him briefly and then grin wildly “I love you too silly, no need to look so scared.”

He returns your smile and then leans forward and captures your lips.

“Come on speedster let’s get back before I freeze to death.”

Pietro gives you a mock salute “Yes ma’am” then scoops you up and rushes back to your room.


End file.
